


Frustration

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “Buffy, I really must insist that you attend our agreed training session.”





	Frustration

“Buffy, I really must insist that you attend our agreed training session.”  
“But, Giles, between the twin evils of the Hellmouth and my job, time is kind of at a premium right now.”  
“Nevertheless, I insist that we meet this Saturday.”  
“But I have a double-shift this weekend.”  
“I feel as though you’ve been neglecting me-my training program.”  
Giles cursed himself for his slip-up as the realisation dawned on her face.  
“Is that what this is about, you’re feeling neglected?”  
“In a nutshell, yes.”  
“Well,” Buffy whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “I have time now.”


End file.
